Spamano 75 Sentences
by sakichan119
Summary: 75 sentences based off of 75 words


I decided to do this after I read something similar, except with 100 sentences. Originally I was planning on doing 100 sentences as well, but then I got stuck on April. =_= And since I hadn't written anything for it in a while, I figured 75 was good enough. Most of these kind of suck, since I could only write one sentence, but a few of them turned out pretty good. I'm planning on taking a few of these and expanding them into actual fics.

**Warnings:** Mentions of sex, Lovino's foul language (but not too much), Mpreg in one sentence, talk of other pairings besides Spamano :o, terrible grammar from trying to cram everything into one sentence, a horrible title ^^;;

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia. If I did. . . well, I wouldn't, because I'm not that creative ._.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**1. Rejection****: **Each and every time Antonio asked Lovino to marry him he was turned down, but Antonio knew that it wasn't because his Lovi didn't love him; he just needed more time.

**2. ****Pale**: Lovino felt guilty as he watched Antonio laying sick in bed from being drenched with cold water after they had gotten in a fight that, although he would never admit it to anyone, was his own fault.

**3. ****Remote**: The Italian desperately searched for a way to change the sappy romance movie Antonio was forcing him to watch, but, after seeing how happy the Spaniard was, he decided that maybe he could suffer a bit just this once.

**4. ****Planning**: Even if his birthday did not go exactly as he expected, he still got Lovi to admit that he loved him.

**5. ****Cat**: Lovi looked so cute during his siestas that sometimes Antonio would be tempted to reach out and pet him, but he refrained from doing so knowing Lovino's temper and how he hated to be woken.

**6. ****Cure**: Lovino really wished there was a way to stop feeling the way he did about the tomato loving Spaniard, a way to stop caring so much, but no matter what he tried, nothing worked.

**7. ****Disturbance**: When Lovino woke up from his siesta because of the loud clanging coming from the kitchen, he was intent on murdering the annoyingly cheerful tomato lover, but when he saw the table set up and the pasta out, he couldn't bring himself to do so.

**8. ****Scattering**: Lovino threw a rock at the group of birds, causing them to fly off, as he waited for Antonio who, like always, was late, despite being the one to call him for the date.

**9. ****Pub**: Antonio had just returned from a night in the bar with France and Prussia, still laughing about a story Gilbert told as he walked in, when he saw Lovi asleep on the couch, the lamp next to him still on.

**10. ****Kid**: He knew he was acting childish, but he was afraid that if he acted how he truly felt that idiot might actually figure out how he felt about him.

**11. ****Psychology**: Lovino swore that the tomato bastard used some sort of mind trick, because no matter what, he could never seem to stay angry at him for long.

**12. ****Tackling**: Lovino was not expecting the body plowing him to the ground as soon as he returned from the trip, or the shower of kisses, but he supposed he should have.

**13. ****Wording**: Though he may not have said it straight out, Antonio always understood when Lovino was trying to say "I love you."

**14. ****Box**: When Antonio got down on his knee, pulled out the ring resting in red velvet, and proposed to him, of course he didn't cry; he just got something in his eye.

**15. ****Eight**: Antonio could recall seven times when Lovino said "I love you" to him, and all were very precious moments to him, but when he heard those three words whispered to him as they stood at the altar, Antonio knew he would cherish that moment most of all.

**16. ****Frightening**: Although Spain acted cheerful and carefree, the thought of Lovino leaving him was always plaguing his mind, and it scared him.

**17. ****Proximity**: One thing Antonio knew about Lovino was that when he slept, he liked to sleep well into the other's personal space-not that Antonio minded- but of course, Lovino always blamed it on the "tomato bastard" when he woke.

**18. ****Recollection**: Antonio could clearly remember he and Lovi's first night together, how unsure and embarrassed the Italian was, and when he thought about it, Lovi was just as cute now.

**19. ****Disruption**: He could tell he pissed Lovi off by confessing to him because, despite apologizing profusely, he still had that especially angry look, which only caused him to apologize more, but then Lovino interrupted him, saying, "Just shut up you bastard, because I love you too."

**20. ****Misreading**: Lovino really thought that Antonio would have done something- hugged him, kissed him, _anything_ - so when he walked away with only a goodbye, Lovino was slightly disappointed, until he felt a pair of warm lips on his forehead and a whispered "I love you."

**21. ****Excuse**: Lovino didn't love Spain; he only dealt with him because it was easier than arguing, he only spent time with him because the idiot would probably cry if he didn't, and he only slept in the same bed with him because it got cold at night sometimes.

**22. ****Motive**: He knew the tomato bastard was up to something because Antonio wasn't _this_ nice, but when he asked about it, Antonio merely replied, "I just want you to be happy."

**23. ****Airport**: Whenever Antonio got off the plane after same sort of business trip, Lovino was always waiting, despite always saying that he wasn't going to be there the next time.

**24. ****Chase**: Whenever Lovino got upset about something, he would always run away from Spain, but, every time, Antonio would follow after.

**25. ****Smashing**: Lovino remembered a time when he was younger and had broken one of Antonio's plates during an argument, but instead of getting angry like he expected, Antonio just smiled and cleaned up the mess.

**26. ****Calm**: Usually Antonio could be level-headed in any situation, but when it came to Lovino he was anything but that.

**27. ****Privilege**: Antonio should be more grateful that he was actually dancing with him, because Lovino never, _ever_ danced.

**28. ****Sope**: Sure, it sucked being sick, but Antonio was enjoying having Lovino cook for him and feed him.

**29. ****Wrapper**: When Lovino found the empty condom packages in Spain's room after his night with Gilbert and Francis, Lovino thought wryly, '_At least they used protection, _' despite the flood of negative emotions welling inside him.

**30. ****Withdrawal**: It seemed to everyone that when the southern Italian hadn't seen Spain in a while, he always seemed grumpier and more irritable.

**31. ****Door**: Antonio stood outside in the rainy night pleading, "Please, Lovi, I'm really, really sorry and I won't do it again and… I love you, so, please," and when he saw the stream of yellow glow from inside and Lovino's slightly red eyes peer through the crack, he knew he had been forgiven.

**32. ****Underwear**: Lovino paled as he pulled the black thong out of the box Francis had handed him, along with a note that read _"Make sure you wear this on Antonio's birthday~"_

**33. ****Preserve**: Antonio watched as his lover slept - tracing his fingers across his cheek, lips, taking in the sight of his peaceful face - and wished the moment would never end.

** 34. ****Launch**: When Lovino was younger, he would often throw things when he got angry at Antonio, but what irritated Lovino the most was that Spain wouldn't get angry, he would just praise Lovino on his throwing arm.

**35. ****Brain**: Lovino hated how Antonio was always smiling and never got angry no matter what he did - he was such an idiot - but Lovino loved him anyway.

**36. ****Grace**: Surprisingly, Antonio was not very collected on their wedding day - stumbling over his words and bumping into things - but it made Lovino smile.

**37. ****Lobby**: Antonio sat in the waiting room nervously, wondering what was wrong with his Lovi and worrying even more when the Italian came out with an odd expression on his face until Lovino walked over to him, resting his head on Antonio's shoulder lightly, and mumbled, "You got me pregnant, you bastard."

**38. ****Money**: Whenever Antonio would buy something nice for Lovino he always seemed displeased, but when Antonio finally decided to ask about it, Lovino just said, "You don't have to buy things for me to make me happy."

**39. ****Arrest**: It was surely a crime how Antonio made him feel, how he made him so confused that he wasn't sure what to feel, how he could smile no matter how angry Lovino got, how he always knew exactly what Lovino was thinking, despite his best efforts to hide it.

**40. ****Last**: When Lovino found out that Spain was going to propose, and that everyone else seemed to know already, he was furious, but when he found out who Spain was proposing to, how could he stay angry?

**41. ****Fair**: Even though no one saw the point of having two Italies, even though everyone liked his brother better, he had something they didn't: Antonio.

**42. ****Reserve**: Antonio and Lovino had more in common than people thought, like how neither one showed their true feelings, or how, no matter what, they always knew the other's true emotions (even if they didn't always know _why_ the other felt that way).

**43. ****Game**: Lovino hated the way he toyed with him, telling him he loved him yet Lovino would always see him with that perv and the other potato bastard.

**44. ****Abbreviation**: Lovino hated when Antonio called him Lovi, but he hated it even more when he didn't.

**45. ****Hook**: Lovino thought he could resist the Spaniard, but what he didn't realize was that Antonio had caught him long ago.

**46. ****Contrast**: The difference between Antonio and Lovino was like the sun and the moon, but, Lovino thought, what was the moon without the sun?

**47. ****Act**: Lovino always looked angry, said that he hated him, but Antonio knew it wasn't true.

**48. ****Discarding**: Antonio knew it was wrong to feel the way he did about Lovino, a mere child, so he would throw away his feelings, at least for now.

**49. ****Lurk**: No, Lovino wasn't a stalker, he was just casually taking a stroll through the bushes by France's house and stopped by the window to make sure the pervert didn't try anything funny with Antonio.

**50. ****Cook**: Though he always complained, Lovino really did appreciate the meals Antonio made for him.

**51. ****Evil**: Lovino knew that something sinister was lurking behind Antonio's cheery disposition, because no one could be _that_ happy _that_ much.

**52. ****Call**: Lovino sat by the phone nervously, waiting for Antonio to tell him that he arrived safely, so when the phone rang and he heard Antonio's cheerful voice on the other end he immediately breathed a sigh of relief before yelling at Antonio for taking too long.

**53. ****Came**: Antonio waited for Lovino to arrive, despite Lovino himself telling him that he wouldn't show up, and smiled when he saw Lovino walking up to him, muttering something and blushing furiously.

**54. ****Disappointing**: It's not that Lovino didn't love him, because he did, it was that he knew Antonio's love wouldn't last if he got to know the real him.

**55. ****Seriousness**: Antonio would always try to get Lovino to stop being grumpy, and usually he would fail, but every so often he would see a small smile on Lovino's face that left just as quickly as it appeared.

**56. ****Plant**: Whenever Lovino got angry at Antonio he would always go out to the tomato patch, and whenever Antonio did anything to upset Lovino, he would always follow him out to the tomato patch to apologize.

**57. ****Goldfish**: Antonio really pitied the fish he was watching, stuck in a bowl, living the same dull life every day, something that he would never experience with his Lovi around.

**58. ****Photo**: Antonio sighed as he looked at the picture, reminiscing about when his Lovi was younger, but then he looked over at his sleeping lover and smiled, not wanting it any other way.

**59. ****Leg**: Antonio smiled as he kissed along the inside of Lovino's thigh, the small gasps from his lover fueling his desire.

**60. ****Unknown**: Lovino was constantly guessing in the relationship, never having been in that situation before, but he wasn't completely in the dark, because Antonio was the light guiding him.

**61. ****Lit**: Lovino would never allow the lights to be on when they made love, saying that it was too embarrassing, but Antonio didn't mind, because seeing Lovi bathed in the pale glow of the moon was one of his favorite sights.

**62. ****Distinguish**: To most, they were just the two Italies - who cares which is which? - but Antonio could clearly tell the difference.

**63. ****Danger**: Every time Antonio left for war, Lovino would tell him not to go, but each time Antonio would promise that he would come back, and he hasn't broken a promise yet.

**64. ****Injury**: The first time Antonio came home wounded Lovino cried, and even now, if Antonio got hurt, Lovino looked as if he could burst into tears at any moment.

**65. ****Melody**: Antonio searched the house, trying to figure out where the familiar tune was coming from, and smiled when he saw Lovino washing clothes and humming in Spanish national anthem.

**66. ****Defeat**: Even though Lovino knew he could never win against Spain - his smile, his kindness, his love for the Italian - he would never admit it.

**67. ****Hazard**: Lovino knew he was taking a risk by loving the Spaniard, he knew that there was a chance he could have his heard broken, but he didn't care.

**68. ****Provision**: Antonio had always taken care of him, so when Lovi became his own country, Antonio was kind of disappointed, but every so often Lovino would ask him for something (well, demand) and Antonio would smile.

**69. ****Pitch**: Antonio loved hearing the different sounds he could get out of Lovino - the sound of his sighs as they kissed, the sound of his moans as they made love, even the sound of his yells when Antonio did something to anger or embarrass him.

**70. ****Confident**: Antonio was positive Lovino would say yes when he proposed, so he was surprised when he didn't get the desired response, until he saw the small, box-shaped outline in Lovino's pocket.

**71. ****Listening**: Every night, when Lovino thought Antonio was asleep, he would talk to Antonio - tell him that he was a bastard, tell him how much he hated him fo rthe way he made him feel, tlel him that he could never truly hate him, no matter how much he wanted to - and every night, after Antonio thought Lovino was asleep, he would whisper, "I love you, too."

**72. ****Talent**: Dealing with Lovino had to be a skill, one that only one person aside from his brother had.

**73. ****Delight**: Antonio expected Lovino to be absolutely livid the next morning - the morningn after they had gotten drunk and ended up having sex, with Antoniio repeatedly confessing his love for the Italian - so he couldn't have been happier to wake up to find his Lovi staring at him, blushing cutely, before promptly rolling over and blushing even more.

**74. ****Magazine**: Lovino had read article after article for ways to make Antonio realize how he felt without having to tell him directly, but it turned out that Antonio wasn't as oblivious as Lovino had thought.

**75. ****Prior**: Even though Lovino knew that Antonio loved him and only him, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy and animosity whenever he saw France or Prussia or England.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

And finally it's done! 8D This took me way longer to write than it should have. It's hard to fit everything into one sentence though, and these words were completely random. I had to struggle with quite a few of them, some of which turned out better than I thought they would. I think one of my favorites that I would really like to write was **Lobby**, even though I'm not such a fan of Mpreg. I think if I had more sentences to work with, I could make that one really cute. I also want to write **Wrapper**, because in my head that actually turned out to have a happy ending. XD


End file.
